


Requiem of the Sinners

by HibiscusLotus



Category: I'm the Grim Reaper (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibiscusLotus/pseuds/HibiscusLotus
Summary: Syma is a 23 year old amnesiac. Jules is a reaper, Jules just begun to get the hang of things as a reaper - a sinner a day as their quota commanded, but when the time comes to reap Syma, they can't bring themselves to do it. To reap someone who doesn't even know what they did, Jules wasn't that cruel. Despite her memory loss, Syma knew plenty about reapers, but she couldn't explain why. All Syma knew was that she's a sinner, and Jules was meant to reap her. When her time came, Syma pleaded for her life that she can live longer as she wanted to repent for what she did and Jules obliged. Jules was a nihilistic non-believer in their life and did whatever they wanted because they figured it didn't matter, but knowing it did made guilt sink to their stomach. So Syma and Jules journeyed on for the sake of moral repentance, Jules doing their best to be a good person, and Syma trying to make up for - and figure out what exactly her sin was that earn her the large X across her stomach.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The doctors murmured a diagnosis to themselves. Syma didn't really care much for it, she already knew what she had. Some kind of concussion probably, along with memory loss. She had a throbbing headache and she couldn't remember anything that happened. Maybe she was just a hungover drunk who forgot they went drinking and checked themselves into the hospital, but Syma couldn't remember checking herself into to the hospital either. She couldn't remember a lot. Her memories were wiped, but she retained a bit of information, but still not all of it. Their were gaps here and there, but Syma was relieved she had some kind of recollection and enough knowledge to know that she was missing something.

The doctors knocked on the door and walked in. They were all in their white coats, except a woman next to them. The woman obviously wasn't a doctor or nurse if she was dressed like that, but Syma couldn't remember who they were to her. A family member? A friend? Maybe they were just a complete stranger that found her on the street. Syma continued lying down in her ward bed. She waited for the doctors to say something to her.

"Okay, one last examination before your release," The doctor began. She had already been here for three days, every time they would ask the same questions. Probably to see if her state had gotten worse or better. but Syma was unchanged, also for worse or better. Every time they began this test, Syma would always strain herself to get an answer. She knew that something was missing, and she tried so hard to remember it. It was like have the melody of a song in your head with garbled up lyrics that were wrong. You couldn't just search them up, you had to remember the correct lyrics first, but as the recurring theme had been for the past three days, she couldn't remember. "Name?"

"Syma."

"Last name?" The doctor asked. Syma shook her head. She really shouldn't have done that, it only made the headache worse.

"Birthday?"

"July 13th."

"Age?"

"Twenty-three."

"Family?"

"My mother, Laura and my sister, Lyra."

"Father?"

"Don't know," Syma spoke this time, not wishing to trigger her pain in her brain more.

The same answers every time. Then they asked some basic cognition questions such as the date, season, month, etc. There was one piece of knowledge they had that Syma didn't know why she had. They wouldn't ask her about it, maybe it wasn't basic knowledge then.

Something about reapers.

Well, not something, Syma knew far too much about what a reaper is. She didn't know why, it was just there. She'd asked about reapers for the past two days, but the doctors gave her some weird looked and blamed it on her brain damage. At first she thought she was gonna die if that was on her mind, after all reapers are a symbol of death, but she showed absolutely no signs of that happening. The past day, Syma asked about reapers while that woman was present. They flinched, they must have known something, yet when they were alone with Syma, they wouldn't answer her. The woman wouldn't ever reply to Syma at all, just stare at her torso. It reminded her of something, she waved at her torso, still felt nothing. Apparently there was this huge red X across her torso, but Syma couldn't touch or see it. Only reapers could apparently. It bothered Syma a lot. That red X meant she was a sinner, that she had done something horrible.

Syma didn't think she was a bad person, well, not her, maybe the past Syma was. It bothered her a lot that she had done something bad. She learnt often that bad people are bad because something bad happened to them, which was a lot of bads for one statement, but it stuck. She wondered if her past self had something horrible happen to her that made her that way, and she was scared. She promised to spend this life being happy, because who knew what life would be like once she got her memories back. She promised she'd be a good person now too, she couldn't tell if that would erase the X or not - but maybe it was for the better, after all a good person is selfless, they shouldn't need a motive for doing good.

"You have some brain damage along with amnesia," The doctor reiterated what Syma had already known. "For now, we're putting you under custody of your sister, Lyra. Once she comes to pick you up, you'll be discharged."

"What about that brunette woman over there?" Syma pointed at the woman who ate away at her. "Who is she?"

The woman was already walking away, she waved goodbye towards Syma and the doctors. The doctors shrugged. Syma was slightly concerned they let someone who they didn't know is, but Syma was still alive so it was most likely fine.

She patiently waited in her ward, waiting for her sister to come pick her up. She couldn't even remember what her sister looked like, what if she got in some random strangers car? The doctors knew so she trusted them, but they also like a stranger in so that trust quickly degraded. The boredom of waiting had turned into anxiety. Her sister never visited, neither did her mom, they probably hated her because she was bad. There was the possibility a stranger would pick her up, but what if they hated her so much she wanted her dead? Maybe she'd be safer in a stranger's arms.

Just outside her room's curtains, another voice joined. It was a new one, probably the dreaded sister. She felt like hiding under her blankets, the hospital was nice and safe, albeit boring, but she'd prefer that over death. The curtains opened. Syma cringed. Her sister grimaced at her like she was some lost puppy, but who grimaced at lost puppies?

"You're discharged, loser, I mean my sweet darling sister," The girl smiled, eyeing back the doctors to make sure they hadn't heard. "Get out, and ger in my car." She impatiently tapped her foot waiting for her to get up from the bed.

"What's your name?" Syma jitterly asked.

"Lyra?" She said. "I know you have amnesia and all, but geez, you should know this. Get in the car,"

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"No! Just get in-" Lyra sighed. "You know what? Take your time." She closed the curtains and walked out of the building. Syma slowly followed suite. Lyra hadn't left the building at all, just went around the corner. She had figured Syma wouldn't be able to leave the hospital by herself, so against her better judgement, waited. Lyra led Syma out of the building and into her car. She began driving without saying a word. 

After first it was fine, but soon Syma was able to pick up on the atmosphere and social cues. Her sister was really irritated. Syma was pretty sure they lived separately, so she guess her sister wasn't fond of babysitting an adult, or maybe Syma was just that hated.

"Um," Syma began. "Are you mad at me?"

No reply.

"Are you mad at the old Syma? Syma isn't like that anymore! I don't know anything about what I was like, but I swear with the way I am now I'm a good person!"

"Mhm, Syma was also a liar so I don't believe you one bit. Playing the amnesia card to try and get my pity is exactly what you would do."

"I'm not-" Syma had already given up. There was no point, with the tone in her voice there was no way that she would ever change her mind, justifiably so. Using 21 years of evidence versus just the word of today. Syma would love to believe the word of today from everyone, trust is a good trait, but if the past Syma had really hurt everybody that badly then she understood. The ride continued to be silent.

Lyra pulled up to what Syma figured was either Lyra's house or hers. They got out and Lyra jangled with her keys, answering Syma's question. Lyra opened the door and pointed towards the couch. 

"I only have one bed, so you sleep there," Lyra ordered. Syma didn't complain. "I have to buy double the groceries now because of you, so don't do anything. Don't wreck anything, don't leave, don't do anything stupid, got it?" Syma nodded obediently. Lyra left the house and locked the door, leaving Syma alone.

Syma lie down on the couch, wasn't as comfortable as the hospital bed, but she didn't want to complain. She was lost in thought, how could she be a good person now? She wanted to start right on it. She wanted to be sincere, do something really kind and unique, but she guess the brain damage affected her intelligence as well. Thirty minutes passed, but all she could think of was charity, the most generic answer.

Syma got up from the couch and wandered the house, looking at what Lyra had. She found a computer in a room with a bed, probably Lyra's room, she wondered if Lyra would be mad for her using it, but Lyra wasn't here. Maybe she was already failing to be a good person, but this was for a good cause. Syma was fortunate she still knew how to use a computer, though the screen looked super bright and blurry to her. She squinted as she typed in 'charity sign-up' in the search bar. She clicked the least sketchy looking site and followed all the instructions, struggling briefly to recall somethings like her email and phone number, or Lyra's phone number since she didn't know what happened to hers, but managed to complete the think to the fullest. She was registered as a volunteer, registration closing right after that, the site read '0 more helpers required' Syma assumed she had gotten it just in time. The event would take place tomorrow, she looked at the address. It seemed familiar so it must have been close by, but she was gonna need Lyra's help with once she got back.

Syma got out of the chair, and though tempted to jump onto Lyra's bed, headed back to her muggy couch. Though the bed probably felt nice, the satisfaction Syma thought she would have from being a good person felt nicer. Helping other and herself by erasing that nasty X off her stomach if not already gone was plenty for Syma needed to feel happy, after all, she couldn't remember where it came from, but she remembered the mentality she kept. The only thing that matters in life is being happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, ya girl is back
> 
> TW: For NBphobia, bullying, abuse, and almost every crime possible

"Have a good day at school!"

"Okay, thanks mom," They waved. Jules skipped to their bus stop their long hair flowed in the wind like a gracious deer. The moment they were out of view, then sighed as they walked normally. They hated the dress their mom had put on them. Their mom had been putting dresses on them more often, probably because they'd started wearing more masculine stuff. Jules was smarter than her though, they already had snuck clothes to change into at school. They grudged on to their bus stop and put their earphones in to ignore the jeers of their peers. _One day, justice will fall upon them._

The bus pulled up and Jules continued ignoring their jeers and shoves, while the bus driver did nothing. Bus drivers never did much anyways, it didn't matter who the kids were picking on and harassing, he would just drive on. Then the next stop came, finally Jules would have some form of relief. Percy stepped on to the bus and plopped herself right down next to Jules. 

"Good morning, Jules!" She smiled.

Jules took the earphone out of their ear. "Morning, Percy."

"Another dress? You really should tell her, or at least say you're a boy-"

"I'm not a dude, Percy. Besides, you really think my mom would accept either one? She's started to catch on, probably just in denial. She's already given me a long lecture on how 'God made me this way and I'm perfect'"

"Oof, sorry, but really just saying you're a guy is much easier-"

"I'm not a guy, we do this everyday Percy, and you act like my identity is my only personality trait, then you don't even get my identity right!"

"Sorry..."

"Just- it's fine. As long as you're trying to learn, I can't fault you there. Just stop calling me a guy, it feels wrong," Jules said. "It's our last year of highschool anyways, I'm still crashing at your house once I tell her, right?"

"Yup,"

"Ah, I wish my parents were as cool as yours are with this kinda stuff, but changing the topic like I mentioned. We got less than a quarter left, did you get into any University yet?"

"Ahaha aha..." Percy's laughter trailed off.

"Seriously? You were supposed to register in the first semester, and now we're in the later half of the year and still nothing?"

"I know, I know, but-"

The two _continued_ their banter until the bell rung and signaled their separation until fourth period. That was as far as Jules had to survive. Note survive, Jules classes felt worse than hell. 

Their first class was okay. They treated them as human, based on their actual personality and not anything else. They didn't even deadname them, Jules' art class was one of the most comforting places in the school - the most comforting places in the world for them. Those 50 minutes a day, except on weekends and holidays, were the roses in a thorn bush. After that, the real battle began. Their class only saw, them as their gender, and not even that sometimes. They would always say their hair made them look too feminine. Jules already resented their hair, but their feared what their mother would say to them if they cut it, but everyday the desire to cut their hair grew more. It festered inside of them, and their treatment today was relentless. \

"I'll call you Jules, if you cut your hair," Tyson sneered. Tyson had been a long time tormentor, Jules was used to his words, yet it didn't stop them from hurting.

Third period came and Jules was exhausted in every way possible. Their teacher tried to console Jules, yet Jules knew they would never understand.

_Cut your hair._

Jules reached for their scissors.

_Cut your hair._

They pulled them out of their schoolbag.

_Cut your hair._

Snip.

Jules insanity quickly ended at the sound of the scissor blade coming together. Returning to reality and realizing what they've done, Jules quickly tried to bury all the lost hair in their backpack and shook. _What have I done?_ They thought. _I'll just say some kid did it as some prank._

The period was a blur. Jules, for obvious reasons, was stressed about the choices they had made. Their teacher did notice and asked, but they simply said it was cut since that morning, effectively making the teachers wonder if their memory had started to worsen as they aged. As Jules walked down the hallway, everything shook. They kept their head down, but they could feel the glare of the kids. 

"Ha! You actually cut your hair?" 

Jules looked up to see who it was. It was none other than Tyson, of course. Tears formed in the corner of Jules' eyes as the boy jeered at them for doing it. So many emotions built up in Jules, to the point where they just headbutted the boy and ran. The boy chased after them, the hallway clearing out either out of excitement for drama that didn't involve them, or fear of getting rammed into. The boy was much faster than Jules and quickly caught up to them. They swiped, grabbing and tugging Jules' hair back and mocking, "Guess you didn't cut it short enough," They yanked at Jules' hair again, right before a teacher split the two students up.

"Are you okay?" The teacher asked. Jules' was now full on sobbing, but they still nodded. "Both of you, come with me."

Jules and Tyson sat in the office. Jules was in shame, while Tyson, awfully smug. Individually, they were called in and gave their perspectives. A few other witnesses arrived to say what happened as well, in the end, the two were suspended for three days. Tyson's parents arrived, clearly unbothered by the actions of their son. They merely glared at Jules before turning back to their child. 

Now, Jules sat in the office alone. They knew what was coming, and they'd rather endure the uncomfortable silence of the office, then whatever would come next. Yet, Jules knew that was impossible, and that was farther confirmed with the car pulling up the front of the school building. They ran the bell, the office people let them in, and there was Jules' mother, looking down onto her child. Jules shrunk into themself.

Jules wasn't sure what happened. They had blocked most of it out. The yelling, the hitting. They couldn't remember it exactly, nor did they truly want to. All that was now, is that they were without a home. 

Jules' mother hadn't given them any clothes or anything, just kicked them out. Jules was 18 so there wasn't much they could do about it either. They waiting outside until the sun began to set before knocking on Percy's door. Jules was greeting by Percy's parents who could already see the distraught look on Jules' face and let them inside. Percy immediately ran to hug Jules.

"I'm so glad you're okay,"

Jules didn't respond. _Am I okay?_

Jules had stopped going to school now. They assumed their mother had dropped them out, as the school hadn't called around to find them. They just spent their time with Percy's parents, without much purpose. They felt unmotivated constantly, just staying in Percy's room al the time, they felt like a burden. They weren't doing anything, just breathing, taking up space.

Percy was always nice to them when she came back from school. She made Jules feel less like a waste, yet at the same time, Percy started to take university more seriously. Jules supposed the panic had finally hit her and now she was serious. That made Jules want to shrivel away. As much as Jules had gotten on Percy's back for for not taking university seriously, Jules had been rejected from every school they applied to. They never really had a goal in the first place, they just applied for the sake of applying. Everything was moving on, and Jules wasn't being left behind. Soon, the chain Jules had attached to the people they cared about would start weighing everyone down.

"We're struggling with payments," Percy's father mumbled. "We were a bit behind before, but now with Jules here as well..."

"They have no where else to go, we can't just kick them out!" Percy's mother rebutted in a whisper. Jules listened dejectedly through a wall.

"If they stay here, all of us will have no where to go."

"Can't we just encourage them to get a job?"

"They're a highschool dropout, the only job they'll be able to get wouldn't even come close to paying enough."

Jules had heard enough. They were going to leave, but they didn't just want to leave without a notice. They grabbed a piece of paper from an extra journal Percy had and began to write. _Sorry about your finances, I'll go. Sorry, Percy. Thank you for letting me stay here. See you again soon, I hope. I'll be fine. - Jules_

That last sentence was a lie and they knew it. They didn't know what they would do, they just didn't want to be a bother. This was the least Jules could do to help someone. 

Jules had turned to thievery to survive. It started with small pocket change, then whole wallets, then house robberies. They had met two people on the street, Santiago and Marie who ended up at the same place due to similar situations. Marie was never the brightest lightbulb, failed highschool and eventually just quit with normal life and ran away from home, and Santiago had parents with behaviors similar to Jules'. They supported each other, and nothing was okay in the situation where they were, but them being together just made things feel a little less miserable. 

Slowly the crimes they committed got bigger, luring people to beat them and steal their money, going to bars and drugging people for the same purpose. Slowly they got hooked to the adrenaline of the situation - that or they associated crime with being together. That was how they lived, they were lucky to never get arrested. Especially as the things they did began to get bigger and bigger.

One day, the trio regrouped in their promised spot and Santiago held out a firearm.  
"What's this?" Marie asked.

"What do you think, idiot?" Santiago spat back. "I got it from someone I mugged, I got scared they would use it on me so I just kind of took it and ran."

"Do you know how to use it?" Jules asked.

"No, do you?" Santiago responded.

"A bit, I'm no expert, but do you have a safety lock on it?"

"A what?"

"Alright, gently give it here before you accidentally kill one of us." Jules requested, Santiago did as told. Jules checked the ammo, 4 bullets. "Okay, I'll keep it safe."

"I have news everyone, well, more of a secret I've been keeping." Marie announced. "I have a job, and I finally bought a house! Furnished!"

"Whoa, good on you. That probably means you're not gonna come back here anymore right?" 

"Yup, but neither will you all! I'm going to let you stay in my house! Actually I choose this spot to reconvene because my house isn't too far." Marie said.

"Won't we get you in trouble?" Jules asked.

"You've been robbing people for how long and you're worried about getting in trouble?" Santiago laughed.

"It's just, this is our one chance to return to normalcy, we're already fortunate to not get caught, I don't want to mess this up for Marie," Jules said,

"It'll be fine, come on!" Marie said leading them to the house.

They group arrived at the surprisingly nice house Marie now owned, they entered and Santiago immediately plopped himself on a bed. Jules looked around the house with a sense of anxiety, the gun weighed down in their pocket. Somehow, the event that was meant to be so big and joyous, filled Jules with such a heavy guilt. _I'm sorry, I can't stay here._

"Wow, this is really nice, Marie." Jules complimented.

"I know!" Marie was so bubbly and happy.

"Can I go out real quick, I'll be back, I swear." Jules lied. Marie nodded and Jules left the house. One more look at it made Jules' realize why they felt this way. This was in their old neighbourhood. Their heart started beating faster as their gun felt as it was fusing into their body. They knew this area so well, their mom would be nearby. Jules patted the gun, they felt manic yet not in the good way. Manic in insanity.

_Justice can finally fall upon..._

Jules walked to their old house with only one thing on their mind. They were sure they could never do this before, yet after everything that they've done. _Sorry, Macie. Sorry, Santiago. I just keep hurting people don't I? Percy..._

They stood at their doorstep, every part of them felt like collapsing, and yet Jules shakingly raised their hands to knock on the door. It likely, opened in an instant, but Jules felt like it was creaking for an eternity. There stood the person who caused all.

"H-"

**Bang.**

The neighbours peaked out of their house, trying to see what was happening. Jules' mother laid on the floor. Her eyes looked up at their child, while Jules' deranged eyes looked down on them. She opened her mouth. 

"I always knew, you were no good..." 

Jules had completely broken down sobbing. 

"Is everything alright?" A neighbour asked. 

"My mom... my mom!" Jules brushed the gun aside as to make it look like they weren't responsible. People gathered around, cautious, but the more people that gathered, the more that assumed the danger had passed. People asked what had happened, yet Jules continued to cry. Their tears were genuine, given their mother's last words, yet it also made them look void of responsibility in this situation. Jules became aware of their surroundings once more and looked around. They picked up the gun again and fired at a familiar face. Tyson, not that his face was familiar anymore after the bullet. The crowd dispersed and fleed as Jules proceeded to fire two more shots in to Tyson. Jules panted heavily, they were almost hyperventilating. 

They ran inside their house, they not much had changed beside their room. They still knew where everything was, they found the back up car gas, and the lighter they kept incase of a blackout. Jules opened the gas and pinched their nose. They poured it over the house and there was still more. They could hear sirens approaching. They left the house and splashed some on the neighbours as well. _Nobody here was ever good to me. They know how I feel, they'll know how I feel!_ Jules sparked their lighter and put it at the doorstep of their house. The fire spread along the gasoline as Jules quickly jumped back as to avoid getting burnt themself. The police had arrived before the ambulance, unfitting for the situation and much more inconveniencing. 

"Freeze! Drop the weapon and put your hands up!" 

Jules turned back to them and pulled the trigger on their gun.

Empty.

"Aw, f-"

**Bang.**

Jules had been hit right in the chest. They were going to die, they knew it. _Well, there's nothing after this, so not like it matters in the end._

"Oh my, oh my, what a life you lived!" A voice cheered. "That would take you to the fourth level, how boring. You had so much potential."

Jules sat up, confused. Everything around them was red and barren. They looked around and saw a man. "Um?"

"You're in hell. You died. Now you get to suffer for all of eternity!" He jeered. "I'm none other, but the one, the only d-e-v-i-l!" He was awfully excited.

"This isn't real." Jules denied.

"Oh, but it is! But I have a special offer just for you! Since you love justice so much, how about you bring other sinners to hell?"

Jules was still convinced they were dreaming, but incase they weren't, that wasn't an offer they didn't like. "Okay."  
"Really? It was that easy? We'll I'll send you on your way!"

"Please tell me one thing before I go," Jules requested. 

"Oh?"

"Is my mother here?" Jules gulped at the possibility their God-fearing mother might have actually been right.

"Oh most definitely, would you like to see her?"

"Absolutely," Jules smirked. Satan snapped his fingers and Jules' mother appeared. She looked so shameful, tired, and tormented. She looked at Jules with no words. "Well, looks like you weren't any better. That's all I needed to see." Satan snapped his fingers again and she was gone. "Wait one more thing,"

"You said just one, that's two requests," He groaned.

"We're in hell, and you're worried about me lying?"

"Oooh a sharped-tongue one huh? Bold of you to talk back to the devil." Jules did not seem to care, which bothered Satan a bit. "Okay what is it?"

"What about Tyson?"

"He's not dead," He replied.

"What? I shot him 3 times how could he not be dead?" Jules snarled. "Oh well, he's definitely a sinner so I'll drag him down here."

"You'll be able to summon a scythe whenever you want to. Slice them apart and they'll be down here. Get one a day at least, miss a day and it's back to hell forever. You can't die, but you can lose limbs, and if you can't move, you can't meet that daily quota. Lastly, absolutely no matter what, no killing non-sinners," Saran explained. "Tata~!"

Jules returned back to Earth. They didn't know where they were, so they just presumed it was faraway from where they once were. _Great, a fresh new start._


End file.
